


Scumbag's Standpoint

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [49]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creepy Ra's al Ghul, M/M, Ra's al Ghul is a Creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Ra's's view of the contents of Spiteful Song.
Relationships: One-sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul - Relationship, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 5
Kudos: 272





	Scumbag's Standpoint

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment from Kataunn on Spiteful Song.  
> This is a direct sequel to Spiteful Song, so this won't make sense if you haven't read that.

It had been three months.

Three months of Todd’s voice, singing that  _ infernal _ jingle that Ra’s beloved (for who else would have the creativity but his beloved?) had written, over and over, on every computer and earpiece and radio, everything tuned to the League’s frequency. And the device his beloved had created to do it, it was a truly devious piece of technology, silencing all else on the frequency, thereby stopping any and all communication, as well as preventing the devices from being turned off or changed to a different frequency. Ra’s was furious with his beloved, of course, but flattered that his beloved would go through the effort of making such an infernal device for him. As such, Ra’s made it a point to pay his beloved a visit, for clearly Timothy desired his attention.

“Was the song not enough of a clue that I’m not interested?”

Ra’s smiled at his beloved’s disgusted glare, purring, “I am quite flattered, beloved, that you would put in the effort to make such a devious device so that you would not leave my thoughts.”

Timothy gave an odd retching noise, like suppressed vomiting, and answered, “I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. Fuck off, Raisin Goose.”

Timothy’s butchering of his name never failed to make Ra’s’s eye twitch, earning a smug smirk from Timothy before he turned his back on Ra’s, asking, “Why are here, creep? I think I’ve made it quite clear that I’m not interested.”

Ra’s smiled at his beloved playing hard to get, then leaned forward to admire Timothy’s perfectly sculpted posterior and replied, “Clearly you desired my attention, Beloved.”

Timothy gave no indication of moving, but Ra’s suddenly found his nose bleeding, dripping all over his robes as a heavy boot thumped to the floor, its mate already in Timothy’s hands. Timothy gave him a cold look, then snapped, “Take one more look at my ass and I’ll break more than just your nose. Seriously. Take a fucking hint.”

Ra’s brought one hand up to pinch his nose, then once the bleeding stopped, made his decision. Clearly, his beloved desired attention of a different sort, perhaps the sort that made him feel more needed. And, as such, Ra’s changed tactics, requesting, “I have actually come for a specific purpose. Would you, beloved, disable the device that is broadcasting that damnable song?”

Timothy looked thoughtful and Ra’s waited patiently, awaiting the moment that his beloved would accept Ra’s affections. Instead, Timothy answered, “Nope. Fuck you.”

Well, that was frustrating. Ra’s considered attempting to bribe his beloved, but Timothy shifted, weighing the heavy boot in his hand and calmly stating, “I’m gonna give you ten seconds to leave, Raisin. After that, well, you won’t like what I do to you.”

Ra’s reluctantly rose and made his exit. As he left, he began humming, and realized with an unpleasant jolt that the tune he was humming was that of Timothy’s little song.

“Well played, beloved. Well played.”


End file.
